A Woman in the 1600's
by Fire Witch1
Summary: I was your modern girl in the 1600's.They took me to a place where they had those indentured servants that didn't want to work no matter how hard you beet them they wouldn't do any work. (Inu/Kag)
1. Intro

Average  
  
I'm your average girl, I'm exploring the new world, My friends got me a slave, How could they be so nave`, I'm my own woman, I need no one, But. I want a bad boy, But, Love's not a game, Because I'm not your average dame, I need no demon slave, Higurashi's my name. 


	2. Chapter 1

A Woman in the 1600's  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: Fire Witch  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, but the plot is MINE!!!!  
  
I don't know what it was, but I hoped to one day find my night in shining armor. Wasn't that every girl's dream, to be whisked away by their night in shining armor. I know all the girl's who are reading this are thinking about it, but what happens when you want the bad boy on a Harley. I was one of those people; I was tired of those nights in shining armor I wanted one of those bad boys, I liked the long hair that was soft, so call me a feminist if you want I liked the bad boys. It's either a bad boy or a night in shining armor. Now I could go on for hours talking about this but I won't, I want you to hear my story.  
  
I had just turned 18 I was what you could call goody-goody, but all that was about to change, since I was 18 my friends decided to take me to an auction, where they had people for sale so to speak. I was your modern girl in the 1600's. They took me to a place where they had those indentured servants that didn't want to work no matter how hard you beet them they wouldn't do any work. You went to this place to buy off the person you liked intern for paying off what they owed that person, that person then owed you the dept. You were their master, when they worked off the debt they owed; they were set free to live normal lives.  
  
"Go ahead Kag, go pick one out."  
  
"I don't want to, it's cruel."  
  
" Would you rather leave them to that woman," said one of her friends pointing to a woman that looked like Kagome, which was smacking a whip against her hand smiling evilly. (Any guesses ~cough evilclaypotfromhell~)  
  
I decided against it and went to look she saw a man with silver hair who had gold eyes, he looked dirty, gorgeous, and was warring nothing but a loin cloth, that showed a well toned chest, and many scratches on his back I went up to the sales man and said, I wanted to buy the man with the silver hair; motioned to my friends. The man with the silver hair looked at me and scowled oh damn this was going to a living hell.  
  
I called a carriage, to take me home and drop my friends off. After dropping my friends off I decided to ask his name; in turn he scowled at me. My temper has a short fuse.  
  
" Would you at least answer me, or should I call you the man with the silver hair?"  
  
" Inuyasha," he said with a twinge of a growl.  
  
" That's a nice name, mine's Kagome," I offered my hand in a warming gesture.  
  
He humphed and turned away from my hand, 'Damn this woman she should have left me to die.' The carriage turned up my road and went to my estate. First things first, he needed a bath oh Kammi he stunk.  
  
I lead him up stairs to my chambers to get a bath. I ran a bath and told him to get in. He refused, so I had to threaten him with a whip. He must have decided he had enough markings, for one because he got in the bath. He got in but refused to wash, I hated being cruel, remember my short fuse. I went beside the tub and grabbed a bucket of ice-cold water, and dumped it over his head. He gave a harp intake of breath, but still refused to wash. I took the sponge soaped it up and started to wash his back, he gave no sign of wavering I continued to wash everywhere on him, when I got to his chest my face went a deep crimson. I decided he should wash his lower half. I have a plan next time he needs to wash.  
  
"I'll spare you your dignity and let you wash the rest of your self," I said handing him the sponge.  
  
He took the sponge, and washed his lower half, and grumbled something that sounded like thanks. I Put some shampoo in my hands and lathered his hair I hit a spot on his head and he grunted in pain.  
  
"Is something wrong."  
  
"If I show you do you promise not to tell?"  
  
" Of course."  
  
Two ears came out from under the soapy layer of hair. It was all white and fuzzy. I squealed at the cuteness of his ears. I wanted to tweak them. (Who doesn't)  
  
"Can I touch them?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
I rinsed my hands free of shampoo, and reached a hand up to touch his ears. They were so soft; I moved my hand to rub all of his ears. I must have hit the spot and he started to growl, than purr. His face leaned into my touch. When I stopped a faint blush spread across his cheeks.  
  
'Oh, why did she have to stop that felt so good to reliance my ears from their constant position? I had to hide them from the last person that owned me, but this woman seamed to think they were cute.'  
  
'He was purring he must like his ears rubbed, I could use that information later.'  
  
"Inuyasha, I need to rinse your hair now."  
  
"Feh."  
  
" Why do you have those ears?" I said running water into the bucket to rinse his hair.  
  
"Feh, I'm half demon."  
  
I poured the water over his head. Once again causing him to shiver. Note to self clean up whip marks on his back. They look really bad. If he was shivering he was cold, he was completely clean. Should I trim his hair, nah it was pretty.  
  
"Half demon, huh...that's fine with me."  
  
"Can I get out now I'm clean?"  
  
"There's a towel on the shelf I have to find out your size," I said walking out of the bathroom.  
  
* ~Inuyasha's POV~*  
  
I got out of the bath and grabbed a towel off the shelf wrapping it around my waist. What was it with women and my ears? That woman scares me most people run when they hear the word demon.. I just realized something she didn't cut my hair WOOHO!!!! I hope I get to where something better than a loincloth to wear. Did she blush...I could use that to my advantage. But why didn't she whip me when I refused to wash.was it because she thought it was cruel or was she so kind hearted she couldn't? That woman is to smart for her own good. Hmmmmm...she chose me when she didn't even look at the others who were cleaner than me. She's a smart one that could be trouble for me. Then again I've never worked a day in my life. I was done in the bathroom so I decided to step out of the bathroom.  
  
* ~Regular POV~ *  
  
He walked out of the bathroom in only a towel oh, Kammi his chest was well toned and his skin was a tan ivory color this guy was a babe! Maybe I should just leave him in the towel...no that would be wrong he needs clothes. (A/N: how many of you are drooling?) I was still staring at his chest then my eyes went a little lower bad Kag bad, focus on his face his face.  
  
'Did her gaze just go lower than my chest?'  
  
" Lets get you fitted for some clothes shall we?"  
  
"M'kay..." Now we were both blushing.  
  
'Was she going to fit me for my clothes?'  
  
I grabbed the tape measure from my bed but not before throwing him a robe. I turned around I heard the towel slump to the floor.  
  
'One peek won't hurt, NO be good bad Kag, bad.'  
  
* ~Inuyasha's POV~*  
I dropped my towel sliding the robe that was just thrown at me on. I hoped she measured me; not some old hag. I turned around to see a young man enter the room; he had on monk's robes and was carrying a monk's staff, along with a bag. Did Kagome just hand him the tape measure???  
  
"I'll take it from here Lady Kagome."  
  
"Thank you Miroku."  
  
'Miroku...This wasn't right.'  
  
The Monk turned to me and said, "So you must be Inuyasha, I'm Miroku, I'm here to measure you and fit you for your clothes."  
  
"Um...hi."  
  
"Step this way," he told me and pointed me to a stool in front of a semi wrap around mirror while Kagome flopped back on her bed to watch.  
  
"Feh."  
  
I stepped onto the stool and he handed me a pare of shorts and drew a curtain aside and stepped out of it and told me to change. I dropped the robe and slid on the shorts they looked like briefs. They probably were.  
  
"Done," I muttered he drew the curtain back and tossed the robe into a basket.  
  
He pulled out the tape measure and measured my legs, he jotted that down, and he measured my arms, jotted that down, measured my waist, and jotted that down. What he did next deeply disturbed me, he pulled the tape measure between my legs and jotted that down, this was sooo wrong.  
  
" ~Cough~ Weirdo."  
  
He hit me with his staff that he placed by the mirror, "Behave you two," was the response form Kagome.  
  
"Feh."  
  
He put the paper with my measurements in his pockets and handed the bag he was holding earlier to Kagome, and left the room but not before I flipped him off. "Rather not I have a girl friend," was his response. I growled Kagome motioned me to sit on he bed. She sat behind me and took some stuff out of the bag.  
  
* ~Regular POV~ *  
  
"You know your bleeding," I said taking a jar out of the bag and opening it and spreading it on his back, then wrapping his back in bandages. I put the stuff back in the bag, and put it on the floor by my bed.  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
"A little, why?"  
  
I pushed him back on the bed and, told him to get some sleep.  
  
" Why are you doing this, I'm suppose to be helping you?"  
  
That answer was simple, "Because I can." With that statement I went out of the room and went to see Kaede.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Hoped you liked the first chapter, and I know the characters were OOC= out of character. I did this on purpose this is a romance they're suppose to be. Lets say It's like a Soap Opera, with the Inuyasha cast, Sango will be in the next chapter, The more Reviews the faster I type. Next chapter up soon, tell me what you think, remember to R&R. This story is by all cause mine and belongs to me. Fire Witch Incorporated, all rights reserved. If you Wish To use a line from my story etc. E-mail me at summergirl0100@hotmail.com . Ja'ne.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Fire Witch. 


	3. Chapter 2

A Woman in the 1600's  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Fire Witch  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, but the plot is MINE!!!!  
  
I walked to the practice room for my daily training, she said it was important that I came she was my teacher and grandmother. I made my way down the hall to the training room. I was to train with Miroku, and his girlfriend today; this was going to be fun. "Hiraikotsu!!!" I opened the doors to find Miroku unconscious and a girl fuming with a bone boomerang over her head.  
  
"Damn perv."  
  
"Hi, I'm Kagome," I held my hand out to the girl.  
  
She shook my hand, " Nice to meet you, I'm Sango."  
  
" Nice to meet you as well, you must be Miroku's girlfriend," I said smiling.  
  
" Yes, I'm the lecherous monk's girlfriend."  
  
"Kagome, come child you will be sparing with Sango, and Miroku today," said Grandmother after giving Miroku a nudge with her foot.  
  
Miroku came to in a matter of seconds; Sango had on her demon huntress outfit and I drew back my kimono to ravel a black leotard, and the sparing commenced.  
  
Sango came from the right, Miroku the left I leapt backwards to avoid the attacks giving Miroku a spinning back kick. Which was blocked with his staff and he brought the staff under me Sango attacked my side with her boomerang I dodged the attacks and this continued for an hour.  
  
After all that training I was pooped, I decided I was going to take a bath and go to bed. I walked into my room. Inuyasha was still sleeping, but his ears swiveled towards my direction. He looked so cute he lay facing the ceiling with beads of sweat on his forehead. Hmmmmm...he must be having a nightmare. I decided to wake him up he wasn't going back to sleep all sweaty. If he didn't want to wash I had a plan it was seductive, but it would work.  
  
* ~Inuyasha's POV~ *  
  
I was woken up by Kagome what a terrible dream. I hated how those people ridiculed me as a child, that's how I came to be in this position I'm in now.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you ok?" I heard Kagome ask.  
  
"Feh, I'm fine," I murmured.  
  
"I'm not going to let you go back to sleep all sweaty like that."  
  
Oh great another bath, but no one said I had to wash. She could wash me again for all I care. No one said I had to wash I'll just sit in the tub that'll fix her. Heh heh heh. I got out of her bed as she ran me my bath. That was another thing why was she being so nice to me she hasn't given me a single order yet. What was with this woman didn't she understand I'm a worthless hanyou. I owed a dept to her, but hey who was I to complain. I was sleeping in a nice bed and being fitted for clothes. She threatened me with a whip but didn't use it, but no complaints here. I felt the bed sink a little and turned my head around to see the wench sit on the edge of it.  
  
She said the words every man dreads, "We need to talk."  
  
"Feh," was my response I wanted nothing to do with this wench. Who was she to tell me what to do shore she owned me.but she would never own me.  
  
"I'm sorry that you came to meet me on these terms."  
  
I looked to her eyes they were filled with pity and loneliness... For what, for some one to talk to, for friends... I didn't want to see pity in those blue gray eyes; people always pitied me I hated to be pitied.  
  
"I don't need your pity," I growled, "I hate pity."  
  
"I'm not pitying you, I wanted to tell-"  
  
"Don't give me that load of bull," I said cutting her off.  
  
"Would you listen to me!!!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Humph, I trying to tell you if you'd shut up, that you are free...on one condition, you stay in the estate and try to talk to me."  
  
"Why are you being so nice, and I take that offer as soon as you answer my question."  
  
"It's wrong for people to be in servitude of others, I wanted you to have a second chance."  
  
"That's all I wanted to hear, but can I ask a favor, my brother I want to talk to him..."  
  
"Ok...I'll need his name and a description."  
  
"I normally don't say thanks, but thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
* ~Regular POV~ *  
  
We talked out a description for about a half an hour, his brother's name was Shesshomaru, his hair was silver, he had amber eyes, I was corrected when I said gold eyes, he had a tail, and Inuyasha's nickname for him was Fluffy, or Shessy. At the nickname I lost it Fluffy...he he he...Fluffy.  
  
The bath was done and he went to get it, I forgot to tell him to take a towel, so I knocked and entered, he was sitting in the tub, just sitting there, not washing. This wasn't going to happen, not in my house.  
  
"Why aren't you washing?"  
  
"Don't want to," was his answer. Time for plan A.  
  
"Why, not," If he wouldn't wash I set phase two into work.  
  
"Won't," was his short but sure answer.  
  
"Fine then," I don't want to do this but maybe it'll work. I turned around and got undressed, the tub was big enough for twenty people, and the bubble bath would hide my material assets. I got into the bath and picked up his bath sponge.  
  
"Please wash," I said holding the sponge out to him.  
  
"W-why are you in my bath?" he asked with a slight squeak.  
  
"You won't wash and I need a bath too, but I'm too tired to run another one," I said.  
  
"I won't wash, I refuse," he said with not even the slightest quiver in his voice.  
  
"Why not," I said swimming around to his back and started scrubbing him. His back mussels rippled with the slightest touch.  
  
"Why should I wash, my filth will never come off," he said looking at his hands.  
  
I took his hands in mine, "I see no filth, I see hard working hands."  
  
"I'm hanyou, I'm neither human nor youkai, I'm street sludge," He looked at his hands in disgust.  
  
"No, I see hands, eyes, a mouth, and I hear a heart, I see no difference."  
  
"You wouldn't understand-"  
  
"You have no idea, I was raised by my grandmother, my father didn't care, my mother died giving birth, the only family I have would be my grandmother, and you think I wouldn't understand? I'd lived my life only one friend, Miroku; he was the only one who wouldn't look at me in disgust. I'm not excepted by either class, I'm a miko, despised my human, and youkai alike, I understand what it is to be shunned by both races."  
  
"Wow, I didn't know, I'm sorry, I had no idea."  
  
"Now, what was this about washing?"  
  
* ~Inuyasha's POV~ *  
  
The bath went on in silence; only the sound of scrubbing could be heard. I had a newfound respect for this woman; she was just like me, except the youkai blood of course. I'd love to talk about this more, but-  
  
"Gerrrrrrrr," growled my stomach.  
  
"Seems like your hungry, huh Inuyasha?" she said with a goofy grin on her face while stepping out of the tub, I turned away to spare her some dignity. A small blush spread across my face...dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Next chapter "Dinner?" 


	4. Chapter 3

A Woman in the1600's  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Fire Witch1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, but the plot is MINE!!!!  
  
* ~Last time~ *  
  
"Gerrrrrrrr," growled my stomach.  
  
"Seems like your hungry, huh Inuyasha?" she said with a goofy grin on her face while stepping out of the tub, I turned away to spare her some dignity... A small blush spread across my face...dinner.  
  
* ~ Inuyasha's POV ~*  
  
My clothes were brought in by the monk, the fabric looked familiar where had I seen it before.that's it! Fire rat fur my father had worn it; it'll be nice to be dressed in similar clothes. He walked over to me and offered the clothes to me.  
  
"I brought you some clothes that I find suitable, since you seem like the rough type I'd thought I'd get you something sturdy," He said with a grin. "By the way welcome to our odd little family I hope you enjoy yourself here at the Higurashi estate. Your room should be ready by tomorrow morning until then you'll be staying in Lady Kagome's room."  
  
I gave him a gruff, "Thanks," he left the room and shut the door behind him, since Kagome was still in the bath I decided to get dressed right then and there and hope she didn't walk in on me. I pulled on the pair of pants since I already had on boxers, I pulled on a white kimono shirt and settled the red fire rat fur over it, I grabbed the tie for the pants tucked my shirt in and put the tie around my waist. I turned around to look in the mirror... damn I look good. The sleeves were slightly loose at the top and fanned out at the bottom, the pants started out the same way and bulged around my ankles, good no shoes.  
  
Kagome chose to walk in at that moment; I turned around to face her she came in with a towel rapped around her stopping at mid thigh, her hair dripped around her shoulders in waves, her body glistened with water, I gulped turning a bright shade of red, spinning around and walking out of the room, to find the monk standing to the side of the door snickering.  
  
"Shut up monk," I said curtly.  
  
"I take it you got a nice view?" he said raising an eyebrow, and grinning a lecherous grin.  
  
"Feh," I said blushing at the memory, and started walking down the hall.  
  
"Do you even know where you're going?" he said following me.  
  
"No," was my reply as I continued walking down the hall, does it ever end?  
  
"You want a tour?" he asked walking back wards in front of me.  
  
"No," I said still walking, turning the corner.  
  
"Should I let Lady Kagome know your exploring?" he said still following.  
  
"No I think I'll be turning around now," I said turning and hoping Kagome was dressed. He continued walking down the hall as I walked back towards Kagome's room. I reaaly hope Kagome is done dressing, I opened the door and found Kagome sitting on her bed reading a book fully clothed in...a kimono? And humming, that would explain her accent and the clothes I'm wearing.  
  
" So Inuyasha your back," she said closing the book and eyeing my clothes, "I see Miroku got your clothes from the seamstress."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," I said shuffling my foot on the floor avoiding her face. What was that!? My head snapped up and my ears twitched, Kagome and I both rushed to the door, Kagome opened the door to reveal Miroku running down the hall and the crash of dishes, "AND...CRASH...KEEP OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!!"  
  
Kagome and I looked at each other; Sango poked her head out of the door and looked down the hall, just then Miroku ran back the way he came, we all looked each other then to the direction Miroku ran.  
  
"I...*CRASH*...THOUGHT...*CRASH*...I...*CRASH*...TOLD...*CRASH*.. .YOU...*CRASH*...TO...*CRASH*...STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!!"  
  
We all looked at each other again before running down the hall I'm guessing toward the kitchen, Kagome opened the door to reveal Miroku dodging various knives, "WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELL'S IS GOING ON HERE!!" a woman yelled behind us...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Cliffhanger people.sooo sorry. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAH!!!!!!  
  
Next chapter: Why is Miroku getting various things thrown at him? What did he do? Will Sango be pissed? Will they eat dinner? Is the cook crazy?  
  
R&R people push the review button you know you want to!!! * grumbles * PUSH THE BLOODY REVIEW BUTTON!!!!! .please. 


	5. Chapter 4

A Woman in the1600's  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Fire Witch1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, but the plot is MINE!!!!  
  
* ~Last time~ *  
  
Kagome and I looked at each other; Sango poked her head out of the door and looked down the hall, just then Miroku ran back the way he came, we all looked each other then to the direction Miroku ran.  
  
"I...*CRASH*...THOUGHT...*CRASH*...I...*CRASH*...TOLD...*CRASH*.. .YOU...*CRASH*...TO.*CRASH*...STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!!"  
  
We all looked at each other again before running down the hall I'm guessing toward the kitchen, Kagome opened the door to reveal Miroku dodging various knives, "WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELL'S IS GOING ON HERE!!" a woman yelled behind us, every body stopped dead and turned to see a pissed stout woman.  
  
* ~Regular POV~ *  
  
"Grandmother?"  
  
"Lady Kaede I was just-" started the cook Sukii; she has a worse short fuse than I do ands my age.  
  
"Save it Sukii, now Miroku what did you do this time?" Grandmother said quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"I was just vanquishing ominous-" started Miroku.  
  
"-Ominous black clouds my bum, he was taste testing the foods again," Sukii said with her British accent.  
  
"Miroku, I've told you time and time again leave the taste testing to Sukii. Sukii dear would you like some kitchen help?" Grandmother said.  
  
"Yes, Lady Kaede that would be lovely thank you."  
  
* ~Inuyasha's POV~*  
  
" And who's the gorgeous young man beside you Kagome?" said Sukii, wait gorgeous?  
  
"Feh, wench the name's Inuyasha."  
  
"Well you don't have ta be so bloody rude about it," ME rude, there was that one time...  
  
"I-"  
  
"What's for dinner Sukii?" she just interrupted me again...wench...  
  
"What do you want your cook to be like? Come child lets discuss this in the kitchen.  
  
"Um, hate to interrupt but * sniff* dinners burning," damn and I have to eat that dinner too.  
  
"Oh! Bloody Hell!" humph hope her kitchen help isn't as bad as her...  
  
"Inuyasha why don't we go back to my room?" What's she planning to do?  
  
We started walking back to "our" room. Funny what's that smell, maybe it's Kagome. I walked up behind her *sniff*. She didn't even notice. It's sure not Kagome, wait what's that sound... it sounds like a carriage...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
I KNOW THE CHAPTERS ARE SO BLOODY SHORT!!!!! I want to write longer chapters but, there's the whole EVIL school, there's homework, my grandmothers going in the hospital, so people you'll have your chapters A.S.A.P Sorry for the inconvience!!! There may also be some spelling mistakes, GOMEN!!!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: DemonKitty, Deadly Tears, HollyHolly (who prefers Holly), AmayaSaria, Kody leigh, Kaida1, amimemistress419, myinuyasha04, Newbie GK, and last but not least, bookworm 13.  
  
-Fire Witch1 


	6. Chapter 5

A Woman in the1600's  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Fire Witch1  
  
A/N: It's 7:56am central time here in B-more (Baltimore) and it's Saturday that's how I'm finding time. I've been typing all weekend, because I've been a bit behind on these u-dates I have let's see 10 stories to u-date so this week all spare time will be spent typing this story, School makes everything sooo screwed up. Thanks for the patience because I'VE FOUND MY INSPRATION!!!!! Form get this: Buffy the Vampire Slayer books. Who would of guessed? I might be continuing this story in Inuyasha's POV, I'm thinking about it, depends on my mood. Well folks you would of got this chapter sooner, but I got punished till 2004, cursed with no Internet! THAT! Also means you get a lot of chapters at once to make up for your delayed chapters!!!!!! HA HA HA!!! WE GOT SNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways... MY GRANMUM IS OUT OF THE HOISPITTLE!!!! ~does little happy dance~, LOVE AND PEACE!!!!! ^-^v  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, but the plot is MINE!!!!  
  
Claimer: All story rights are reserved to Spaz inc.  
  
* ~Last time~ *  
  
"Oh! Bloody Hell!" humph hope her kitchen help isn't as bad as her...  
  
"Inuyasha why don't we go back to my room?" What's she planning to do?  
  
We started walking back to "our" room. Funny what's that smell, maybe it's Kagome. I walked up behind her *sniff*. She didn't even notice. It's sure not Kagome, wait what's that sound... it sounds like a carriage...  
  
"Augh, it smells awful!" THAT'S THE WORST THING I'VE EVER SMELLED!!!  
  
"What smells awful?" oh...that's right she's human...(-_-;)  
  
"Nev-"  
  
"WHERE'S MY WOMAN!!" his woman? Who in the seven hells?  
  
"K-Kouga," why does Kagome smell frightened?  
  
"Kagome who's he?" she's backing up why?  
  
"He's the person who's suppose to marry me if I don't have a suitor by 18." Oh hells!  
  
"Kagome do you have a suitor?" If she doesn't I'll have to help her!  
  
"N-no, please Inuyasha you have to help me, please, I don't want to have to marry him," she's shaking, who the hells is this guy that he makes her shiver in fear.  
  
"KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"Kagome come here," she's stepping back into my arms, I put my arms around her.  
  
"Do you have a plan?" she's shivering still, and she's as far backed against me as she can go.  
  
I tightened my hold. That's it! I bent down whispering my plan in her ear, she nodded numbly *sniff* he should be here soon, I Hope the gods this works. I has to I won't let him take her from, me, wait take her from "me" she isn't even mine. I can't believe her parents would make her marry some one she doesn't love.  
  
"Kagome there you are I've come to claim you as mine, and so far I haven't herd of you having a suitor." I growled getting his attention.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" finally this guy is dense I've been standing here since he saw her.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HOLDING MY KAGOME?!" yep he's dense.  
  
"She's not yours she's mine," feh, maybe he'll get the point.  
  
"Impossible why would she choose inu-kuso like you?" INU-KUSO!! (trans: DOG SHIT!!)  
  
"URUSAI! (SHUT UP!)," the nerve...  
  
"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!" Feh...  
  
"SMELL HER IF YOU DON'T BELIVE ME!" He he he... We took a bath in the same water of course she'll smell like me. He walked over to us, he better not try something, hope he's dense enough not to look for a youkai mating mark, Gerrrrrrrr, he better be nice, he sniffed her and backed away... YES!!  
  
"Why choose a mutt like him when you can have me?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
I decided to stop it here so no wining, just click to the next chapter!  
  
PUSH THE BLOODY REVIEW BUTTON!!!!!!!! NOW!! 


	7. Chapter 6

A Woman in the1600's  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Fire Witch1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, but the plot is MINE!!!!  
  
Claimer: All story rights are reserved to Spaz inc.  
  
* ~Last time~ *  
  
"SMELL HER IF YOU DON'T BELIVE ME!" He he he... We took a bath in the same water of course she'll smell like me. He walked over to us, he better not try something, hope he's dense enough not to look for a youkai mating mark, Gerrrrrrrr, he better be nice, he sniffed her and backed away... YES!!  
  
"Why choose a mutt like him when you can have me?"  
  
"Why would she choose a wolfish bastard like you?"...damn wolves.  
  
"Are you mocking me?"...no da' (trans: no da'= ya know)  
  
"How about your mocking me, that I mocked you, that I'm returning the mocking, that you mocked me." I'm laughing in my mind...hehehee...but smirking now.  
  
"NANI!?" I grinned so wide my face might crack...  
  
"Inu-kuso," So he's going to play like that...  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Short leash much?"  
  
"Whipped."  
  
"Your baby's father's uncle's second cousin." *snicker* (everyone catch that?)  
  
"...Oi! Leave my family out of this!" hehehee...  
  
"Bloody children, knock it of!" *twitch*...That dammed British cook!  
  
"Who in the seven hells are you calling a child!" bitch...  
  
"That would be you two, you Kouga OUT! OUT! OUT!" he's actually backing to the closest door...  
  
"DON'T MAKE ME GET THE BLOODY FRYING PAN!" note to self stay on her good side, Kouga ran out the door with his tail between his legs, kuso...she turned in our direction after shutting and baring the door with a, "AND STAY THE BLOODY HELL OUT!"  
  
"Now how about some dinner you must be hungry?" she said cocking her head to the side while we face faulted, and she walked down the hall.  
  
"Damn she's scary,"  
  
"You ought to see her on her bad days," this was one of her good days? Realllly stay on her good side.  
  
I followed Kagome down the hall passed the swinging kitchen doors into a room with oak doors and a spread out Japanese-style table with bowls, Chop-Styx, origami folded crane napkins. Kagome kneeled down on one of the many cushions placed neatly on the floor, and motioned to me to sit down beside her.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha, for saving me from Kouga," damn now I'm blushing...  
  
"Yes thank you oh brave knight Inuyasha," MONK...  
  
*THUD*  
  
"Damn monk." Ouch frying pan thanks to Sango!  
  
JUST KIDDING!!!!!!  
  
"No problem Kagome, your valiant silver knight will ways be here to protect you!" aahaha...couldn't resist!  
  
"Hahaha...Really Silver Knight will you always be here to protect me!" hahahahaha...  
  
"O...K..." The others weren't suppose to whit-ness our little joke!  
  
"Bravo! Wonderful performance *clap clap clap*," hahahaha...  
  
"Thank you thank you," we both said taking a mock bow.  
  
"How about we all do a performance and make this food disappear," so, the old lady does have a sense of humor after all.  
  
"You better be hungry, there's four courses to tonight's meal, were starting with a national favorite, Ramen, followed by some Oden, then a British favorite of mine scones with tea and jelly, and a new food introduced to me by a cook on our visit to Japan, eight treasure soup."  
  
Wow, four courses, what's Ramen? (Inuyasha has lived in GB all his life but was taught Japanese by a kind owner, and yes he is Japanese.) She served the fist course from a big pot into our bowls, it smells good might a well try it, GOOD!  
  
*~Regular POV~ *  
  
He started shoveling the food into his mouth so fast you couldn't even see his hand move he had the bowl emptied in I'm guessing three seconds flat everyone just went on eating as if this were a regular occurrence.  
  
* ~Inuyasha's POV~*  
  
There was a sudden silence as I inhaled my food I turned to my left to see Kagome staring at me a put my Chop-Styx down and opened my mouth to speak,  
  
"Ka-BURRRP," now that was embarrassing...  
  
Miroku sitting next to me nudged me in the ribs and said quite enough for me to hear, "Don't worry about it."  
  
"BURRRRRRRRP,"  
  
"Now they have the right bloody idea, BURRRRRRRRP," What did I do...  
  
"My turn," from Sango, "BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPP,"  
  
"If you can't beat em join em," from Kaede, "BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP," damn...  
  
"I bet I can beat you all," From Kagome, "BUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"  
  
"Hand it over," Miroku slipped Sango some money, "We made a bet who would win."  
  
"Welcome to our little dysfunctional family Inuyasha, were happy to welcome you," these are some weird people.  
  
We finished dinner with the occasional wise cracks, jokes and bad puns...  
  
Click the BLOODY REVIEW BUTTON...please. Review and click to the next chapter. 


	8. Chapter 7

A Woman in the1600's  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Fire Witch1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, but the plot is MINE!!!!  
  
Claimer: All story rights are reserved to Spaz inc.  
  
*~Last time~ *  
  
"If you can't beat em join em," from Kaede, "BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP," damn...  
  
"I bet I can beat you all," From Kagome, "BUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"  
  
"Hand it over," Miroku slipped Sango some money, "We made a bet who would win."  
  
"Welcome to our little dysfunctional family Inuyasha, were happy to welcome you," these are some weird people. We finished dinner with the occasional wise cracks, jokes and bad puns.  
  
"Well goodnight, this old lady needs her beauty sleep," yeah, a lot of it to...  
  
"Lady Kaede who is going ta help me look for my assistant cook tomorrow?" Sure isn't going to be me...I raised my arm up to scratch my ear...  
  
"Looks to me we have a volunteer," who, oh kuso...  
  
"Why not take Miroku and Inuyasha with you Sukii?" Why me?  
  
"If it's alright with them I'd love ta," maybe it would be nice to get out...  
  
"What do you think Miroku?" Maybe I'll get to explore some.  
  
"Sounds good to me, looks like were your help tomorrow," yep, damn I better get some sleep.  
  
I stifled out a yawn as we all headed to our rooms for the night, I wonder where I'm going to sleep for the night. I walked into Kagome's room she grabbed some clothes for the night and stepped behind the changing screen. Might as well change too, I took off my outer and inner shirt, and my outer shirt, until I was in my boxers.  
  
"Kagome where am I going to sleep?" I(bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep).  
  
"The bed is big enough for four people to sleep comfortably."  
  
She stepped out from behind the changing screen wearing a plain white night dress, she walked across the floor, and slipped into bed. I walked over to the left side of the bed and got in she stood up on the bed and blew out the candles on the chandelier hanging on the ceiling. I watched her get back under the covers and pull them up to her neck and close her eyes. I watched her sleep for a while before drifting to sleep myself...  
  
Next chapter: Kitchen Help  
  
"-I got a heart full of pain/heart full of stress handful of anger/held in my chest and everything left is a waste of time I hate my rhymes (but I hate everyone else's more) I'm riding on the back of this pressure Guessing that it's better I can't keep myself together Because of all this stress Give me something to write on The pain gave me something I could set my sights on You never forget the blood, sweat, and tears-" (Linkin Park- Nobody's listening) excert. 


	9. Chapter 8

A Woman in the1600's  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Fire Witch1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, but the plot is MINE!!!!  
  
Claimer: All story rights are reserved to Spaz inc.  
  
*~Last time~ *  
  
She stepped out from behind the changing screen wearing a plain white night dress, she walked across the floor, and slipped into bed. I walked over to the left side of the bed and got in she stood up on the bed and blew out the candles on the chandelier hanging on the ceiling. I watched her get back under the covers and pull them up to her neck and close her eyes. I watched her sleep for a while before drifting to sleep myself...  
  
I woke up being blinded by a bright light, after my eyes adjusted I found out someone had opened the curtains, damn and here I thought I died and gone to heaven.  
  
"Common' wake up, ya can't just bloody well sleep all day," damn cook...  
  
"I'm getting up, kitchen.go.now," arg...  
  
"Some people just don't wake up well, your clothes will be different today, there on the edge of the bed. Your bath water's ready too," sleeeeeeeeeepppppppppp...  
  
I grabbed the clothes walked into the bathroom, closed the door, took off my boxers(NICE mental picture) and slipped into the bath. Ahhh, nice and warm, oh, that's right I get to help the crazy cook get an assistant cook. Yay. Wait why are my clothes different today?  
  
"Good morning Inuyasha," the worst timing I tell you...  
  
"G-*yawn*-morning," sleep...  
  
"Good luck with the cook hunt," I hope so...  
  
*~In the market place~*  
  
We walked through the market place. Miroku and I were dressed in everyday suits with me wearing a bowler hat. Sukii was wearing a burgundy dress with her hair done up into a bun with curls hanging from it. We heard some commotion from a restaurant, and turned to see a man in his early twenties I'm guessing get thrown out of the restaurant onto hi butt.  
  
"I told you we don't need another cook!"  
  
"Sir I highly assure you that your kitchen help is incompetent and doesn't know the first thing about cooking!"  
  
"WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER COOK!"  
  
*SLAM*  
  
"BRITISH HYPOCRITE!"  
  
"Are you looking ta be a cook?" damn...she moves fast.  
  
"May I ask the name of the one who seeks this answer?"  
  
"The name's Sukii, and you are?"  
  
"A cook named Shippou looking for work."  
  
"I'm looking for someone who knows how to cook, and is strong. I'm the only cook at the Higurashi estate, and could really use some help so what do ya' say?"  
  
"I accept your offer but...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- You'll just have to wait till next chapter to find out what happens. You can thank the massive u-dating to my guilty conscience. I took a break to figure some stuff out. Also because I got punished for a month -_-; I also had a lot of studying to do to keep my grades up and for tests. YOU TRY STAYING ON HONOR ROLL!!!! So sorry, lots of pressure. I was on winter break from 12/23-1/5. I typed when ever I had spare time, It's all been typed in my laptop so some of the names may not be correct, there's only limited things you can do with Microsoft word 95. 


	10. Authors Note

Hey peps I got a lil' bit of WRITERS BLOCK!!!!! ~thunder n' lightning~. You'll have your chappie' soon... Anyway enjoy the lil' skit.  
  
"MUSES COME FORTH!!!!!"  
  
~Underwear gnome appears~  
  
"Yes Spaz?"  
  
"NO USING MY NICKNAME DURING FANFICTIONS!!!!"  
  
"OH! Damn the mystery of what the seven hells Spaz inc is!"  
  
"DON'T SET ME ON FIRE AGAIN!!!!!!!"  
  
"TOO LATE!!! MUAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! FIRE BALL!!!!"  
  
"GAH! *dodges*"  
  
"STAND STILL!!!! *throws mutable fire balls*"  
  
*dodge*  
  
BOOM! "RADIATOR!!!!"  
  
*dodge*  
  
"Mrow?"  
  
*SINDGE*  
  
"STOP BLOODY MOVING! YOU MADE ME SINDGE MY CAT'S TAIL!!"  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! !!" *gnome standing still* "GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
*BOOM/SPLAT* "Ewwwwwwww, gnome guts."  
  
*gnome reappears*  
  
"OH! MERCY ON THIS POOR EXCUSE OF A MUSE!!!!!"  
  
"Um,END!" 


	11. Chapter 10

A Woman in the1600's

Chapter 10

Fire Witch1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi

Claimer: © All rights reserved to Spaz Inc.

Henceforth if you read any of my writings under the penalty of your very gruesome

death thou shall not copy or exploit any of my writing.

A/N: Sorry about any confusion on the character Pov's as pointed out by Newbie GK. (just reread the reviews!)I prefer writing in 2nd person instead of third. No offence taken by the way. Gomen ne for not updating, I got sidetracked by a lot going on. I LAST UPDATED ON 01-06-04!!!! o.o damn..... I would like to thank HollyHolly or Holy as I was asked to call her, ::waves:: Who has reviewed fatefully, ;.; SNIFF So, this chapter is dedicated to her!

Last time:

"Right through these doors," he said sounding rather high pitched for a guy. That was a reeeeeeeeely cheep trick.

We walked through the doors seeing chaos, worse then when then the "kitchen incident" I swear that knife is permanently in the wall..... I heard dripping and looked up.

KA-SPLAT

"HAAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!" I got pancake on my face yep, me the one knowing very well I shouldn't have, but I did, I looked up.

Trying to ignore the air gasping laughing from my friends I used my hand whipped it off and fling it off my hand like a wet cat would it's paw. Well, inu, another nice incident to add to the book of the all enbarassing..... Finally getting the entire semi-doughy pancake off my face I tried to regain my composure and felt a small blush rise on my cheeks, along with quite a few snickers and fits of full-blown laughter. Well what could I say, I was the dumb-ass who had just gotten pancake on my face so.....

"Feh," well, why not settle for my ever fateful phrase to answer all questions.

With the laughter down to a dull chuckle after a few moments we followed the water person through the kitchen and I noticed Sukii's face pull up at a corner in a dead set smirk of triumph. I figured this was a shocking sight to see since Miroku was looking at her as if she had grown another head. (cough) I had to say it looked like a strange sight, but the sight of a pan catching afire from a distracted cook was pretty amusing, seeing as Miroku was near the pot when it had water thrown on it. Talk about a sight to laugh at and that's just what I did, I pointed and laughed.

"I have seen enough, his restaurant is obviously not fit for business, It shall be closed shortly," I stopped my laughing and turned to Sukii, as did everyone else present in the kitchen. While a few of the self-called cooks dropped their cooking supplies, others stared in shock at the clearly voiced statement.

Motioning for out little group that now included Shippou we walked out the door and into the now raining streets of England. Pulling my bowler hat a little more securely to my head we walked back through the market place. Our new cook in tow.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be VERY LONG! This chapter is a basic filler to lead up to events. Next chapter will explain a lot into everyone's past and explain a lot of his or her characteristics. You people have to be specific about how long you want the chapters. I know where I want this story to go, but suggestions or antics make it all the more fun. Most of the time this story will be serious, or have you falling over with laughter, or it being extremely loud in your head for those who laugh on the inside. Again I apologize for the long period in which I didn't update. I really hate being serious sometimes. So until next chapter! Ja'!


End file.
